


Vendetta

by PlumeDeChien



Category: One Piece
Genre: Famille Ace, Gen, Sur une idée du Mont Corvo, vengeance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: Akainu va connaître la vengeance de la famille d'Ace. Dadan, Sabo et Garp contre Akainu.
Kudos: 1





	Vendetta

Alors que tout Grand Line résonnait des exploits de l’équipage au chapeau de paille, il y avait dans le Nouveau Monde, une île que ces dernières nouvelles n’atteindraient pas. C’était une minuscule île printanière entièrement plate d’où l’on pouvait, de partout, voir la mer. Elle avait été inhabitée depuis 10 ans mais aujourd’hui pas moins de 4 personnes foulaient de nouveau son sol. D’un côté de l’île se groupaient la cheffe d’un petit clan de brigands d’East Blue, un ancien vice-amiral de la Marine et le second de l’Armée Révolutionnaire. Face à eux se trouvait l’amiral en chef de la Marine, Sakazuki, dit Akainu le Chien Rouge. Et s’ils n’avaient effectivement que peu en commun, en cet instant une chose les rapprochaient pourtant : les regards meurtriers qu’ils s’adressaient.  
\- Alors tu as fini par choisir ton camp Garp ? J’ai toujours su que tu étais un traître.  
\- Si moi je suis un traître alors je ne donne pas cher de toi Sakazuki.  
Les deux marines se toisent. L’air entre eux était électrique. Cependant ce ne fut pas l’un d’eux qui fit le premier pas mais Curly Dadan. Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis cracha sa cigarette avant d’avancer d’une démarche appuyée vers Akainu. Ses cheveux ondulaient lourdement derrière elle pour marquer son pas. L’amiral ne lui accorda même pas un regard, toute son attention était sur son pair. Quand elle leva le bras, il resta impassible et soudain elle le frappa. Son coup l’avait atteint en plein visage et une goutte de sang perla au coin de ses lèvres. Akainu l’essuya avec le charnu de son pouce et regarda la tâche rouge un instant, avant de sourire. Dadan réajusta ses poings américains.  
\- Du granit marin ? Je me demandais ce qu’une chose aussi insignifiante faisait ici mais je suis ravi de voir qu’elle est prête à mourir elle-aussi. Pour cette effronterie et tant d’autres, je vous condamne à mort. La sentence sera appliquée sans délai par moi-même.  
À peine eut-il prononcé son jugement que le monde se mit en branle. L’air devint suffocant alors que l’amiral se changeait en magma. Dadan fut brusquement tirée en arrière par Garp et Sabo stoppa le coup de l’amiral pour couvrir son acolyte.  
\- Sois prudente Dadan, la pria Garp.  
\- Pas tant que cette charogne respirera encore, rétorqua celle-ci.  
Garp soupira mais un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Dadan faisait-elle exprès de ne pas voir la gravité de leur situation ? Au contraire, elle devait savoir pertinemment ce qu’ils étaient en train de mettre en jeu. Garp la laissait derrière lui. Akainu tenta de faucher Sabo avec son bras bouillant mais ce dernier disparut en nuée de flammes avant de réapparaître derrière lui. Pris en étau, l’amiral fixait pourtant Dadan en gardant la tête penchée sur le côté comme pour ignorer l’homme qui se trouvait entre eux.  
\- Vous n’auriez pas dû amener avec vous quelque chose de si fragile si vous ne vouliez pas qu’il soit cassé.  
Akainu accompagna ses mots d’une serpent de lave qui se dirigea droit vers Dadan. Garp l’attrapa à mains nues, comme si le magma ne lui faisait aucun effet, et fonça vers l’amiral.  
\- Un fruit du démon reste un fruit du démon, Sakazuki.  
Son adversaire évita un crochet du droit mais fut accueilli par le pied de Sabo qui lui défonça le crâne. L’amiral explosa alors soudainement et Garp eut à peine le temps d’attraper la main de Sabo avant que celui-ci ne se propulse haut dans les airs. À une telle altitude, Akainu ressemblait en tout point à un volcan, si ce n’est que le torrent de lave qu’il déversait se dirigeait très précisément dans leur direction. Sabo jeta Garp plus loin alors qu’il parraît le coup de toutes ses forces. Sa peau commençait à brûler quand tout s’arrêta. Garp, qui avait atterri, venait de jeter un énorme bloc de pierre sur Sakazuki. L’amiral avait sans peine fait fondre la roche mais avait dû abandonner son assaut pour se défendre de celui que menait Garp caché derrière le bloc. Sabo les engloutit dans une colonne de flammes pour cacher la vue de son adversaire.  
Garp s’en tira sans trace de noir mais la visière de la casquette d’Akainu, déjà imbibée de sang au niveau de la tempe, ainsi que tout le tissu qui couvrait habituellement ses épaules étaient calcinés. L’amiral ôta alors couvre-chef et chemise pendant que Sabo déchirait les manches de son manteau car il n’en restait plus que des lambeaux. Les deux assaillants s’étaient de nouveau répartis de part et d’autre de leur ennemi. Akainu bouillait de rage. Ses bras se changèrent en deux gigantesques chiens de magma qui partirent chacun à la poursuite d’un adversaire. Garp écarta les jambes pour prendre un appui stable au sol et envoya au chien de l’enfer son plus célèbre coup de poing. Sabo bondit dans les airs, facilement suivit par le magma. Une fois suffisamment haut il fit pleuvoir sur son assaillant une myriade de billes de feu qui le morcelèrent. Cependant toutes les gouttes ainsi formées se changèrent en aiguilles et vinrent le transpercer.  
Garp rattrapa Sabo juste avant qu’il ne touche le sol et le remit sur pied. Le bras droit du marine tremblait quand Sabo le regarda il le vit couvert de cloques.  
\- Papy …  
\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu’on allait l’avoir comme ça. Il est amiral en chef de la Marine.  
Ils n’eurent pas le temps de prendre plus de répit car déjà le susnommé fondait sur eux. Garp échangea à peine un regard avec Sabo avant qu’ils ne se mettent en mouvement. L’héritier du Mero Mero no Mi prit encore une fois la route des cieux alors que l’instructeur de la marine, très certainement ex-instructeur à présent d’ailleurs, resta campé sur ses appuis comme près à le recevoir de front. Akainu n’allait pas manquer une si belle occasion d’en finir avec l’un de ses deux adversaires mais alors qu’il se jetait sur Garp une lance enflammée le transperça de part en part pour le clouer au sol. Garp déversa alors sur lui une rafale de coups de poings qui fit trembler toute l’île. Il frappait sans s’arrêter et petit à petit l’amiral rentrait dans le sol sous la force des coups. Il s’enfonça jusqu’à totalement disparaître de la surface.  
C’est alors qu’il y eu une secousse plus importante que les autres. Sabo, comme Garp, s’éloignèrent d’un seul mouvement. De l’endroit où avait disparu l’amiral s’ouvraient des failles dans la roche, non comme celles de Barbe Blanche qui semblaient sans fond, mais comme celles qui seyaient à un homme-magma, brûlantes et illuminées par la roche en fusion. Le sol craqua en plusieurs autres endroits. Sous l’effet de la chaleur soudaine plusieurs geysers avaient commencé à cracher de l’eau bouillante. Alors que Sabo pouvait encore très bien résister, Garp et Dadan étaient rouges et suaient à grosses gouttes. Soudain l’épicentre du phénomène disparu sous une colonne de lave. Quand cette dernière se retira, elle laissa apparaître Akainu. Son sang rougeoyait à présent comme la roche en fusion. Il paraissait entièrement incandescent et pourtant tenait toujours debout. Garp aurait aimé que cette attaque suffise, comme elle aurait suffi pour n’importe qui d’autre sur Grand Line, malheureusement Grand Line ne connaissait pas d’autres puissances comme lui. Ce n’était pas un hasard s’il avait pu résister à une attaque directe de Barbe Blanche.  
Garp croisa son regard et se prépara à se battre. Il y avait quelque chose d’inhumain dans ces yeux. Cet homme était un véritable monstre. Et alors que Garp était tout prêt à le recevoir, c’est sur Sabo qu’il se dirigea. Le second des Révolutionnaires était prêt à se battre, quand il croisa son regard. L’espace d’un battement de cœur Sabo vit ce que Garp avait vu plus tôt. Il fit un pas en arrière. Une telle erreur ne pardonne pas dans un combat à mort. Un geyser cracha et tout le haut du corps de Sabo disparut dans la vapeur. Le problème ne venait pas de là cependant, il était à présent complètement vulnérable à Akainu. Garp vit avec effroi le poing de ce dernier se changer en magma, il crut revivre son pire cauchemar. Il n’arriverait pas à temps. Il le savait. Akainu frappa.  
Le geyser s’arrêta. Sabo n’avait rien mais face à lui se jouait un spectacle qu’il n’oublierait jamais. Akainu était à un mètre de lui un talon de chaussure planté au travers de la bouche. Dadan gisait au sol.  
\- Sabo !  
Garp rappelait son petit-fils à l’ordre. Ils n’avaient pas le temps pour ça. Ils pouvaient tout perdre en une seconde et les occasions qu’ils auraient de gagner ne seraient pas plus longues. Sabo saisit alors le corps de Dadan et l’envoya le plus fort possible en direction de Garp, non sans manquer au passage d’essayer de frapper Akainu avec le deuxième talon en granit marin. Garp la réceptionna. Sa jambe gauche avait disparu jusqu’à la hanche. Il n’y avait rien qu’il pouvait faire de plus. Par chance, si on pouvait appeler cela une chance, le magma avait cuit les chairs de la plaie et donc elle ne perdait presque pas de sang. Cela ne vaut bien évidement que si elle est encore en vie, pensa Garp amèrement.  
\- Reste avec nous Dadan. Tes petits-fils ont encore besoin de toi.  
De son côté Sabo menait la vie dure à Akainu. Il l’avait crucifié à même le sol et lui gardait les mains aussi éloignées l’une de l’autre qu’il était physiquement possible pour l’empêcher de s’ôter le granit marin de la bouche. La pointe qui lui transperçait les joues l’obligeait à garder la bouche ouverte dans un simulacre sanglant de sourire. L’amiral arracha soudain ses pieds à leurs entraves et repoussa Sabo. Dans le même mouvement il se remit debout prêt à l’attaque. Garp l’envoya valdinguer au loin ce qui eut pour mérite de sauver Sabo mais libéra Akainu du granit marin. Quand il se retourna vers eux sa peau était noire et avait l’aspect rocheux de la lave refroidie mais dès qu’il faisait le moindre mouvement, il laissait transparaître, à l’intérieur, le magma destructeur.  
Sabo ayant subi plusieurs attaques de suite, Garp partit à l’assaut. Il se déplaçait si vite qu’il donnait l’impression d’être à la fois devant et derrière mais, alors qu’il allait attaquer, Garp sentit quelque chose. Il le sentit malheureusement une seconde trop tard. Je me fais vieux, pensa-t-il, alors que le sol entier se changeait en magma et le happait jusqu’à la taille. Ce qui venait ensuite il le vit pourtant clair comme de l’eau de roche.  
\- Sabo, n’appAHh !  
Le magma tout à la fois lui consumait les chairs et l’écrasait dans une pression énorme. C’était un piège et Sabo fonçait dedans tête baissée. Akainu allait attendre qu’il soit assez près pour le saisir lui aussi et s’en serait fini d’eux et de leur vengeance. Comme de bien , Garp perçut derrière lui Sabo qui s’approchait :  
\- Hiken !  
Akainu leva ses deux poings joints. Il allait les broyer, tous les deux, quand soudain le chien rouge figea son mouvement. Ce ne fut qu’une seconde mais ce fut LA seconde. Celle dont ils avaient besoin pour gagner. Sabo déchaîna toute sa puissance. Garp étaient complètement entouré par le feu et pourtant il ne faisait pas plus chaud qu’avant, les flammes lui léchaient la peau sans même griller ses poils et l’espace d’un instant, d’un battement de cœur, Garp crut entendre une voix, sentir une présence dans le brasier mais tout fut emporté par le rugissement de douleur d’Akainu.  
Les flammes cessèrent. Sabo tira Garp du sol. Derrière l’amiral, l’île avait été désintégrée. L’océan s’engouffrait en fumant dans ce nouvel espace et vint jusqu’à leurs pieds. Sakazuki était allongé par terre mais pas mort. Garp tendit à Sabo le deuxième talon de Dadan. Sans un mot ce dernier l’enfonça profondément dans la poitrine de l’amiral.  
\- Ça c’est de la part de mon frère.  
\- Il va enfin pouvoir se reposer en paix, soupira Garp.  
\- Tu délires mon pauvre … kof kof … c’était un pirate. Il ne méritait pas de vivr …  
Akainu, bien incapable de former les derniers mots, laissa tomber sa tête sur le côté pour vomir du sang. Ni Garp ni Sabo ne s’en émurent. L’ancien vice-amiral avait le souffle court à cause de la douleur et pourtant il se fit un grand plaisir de répondre à son amiral.  
\- Pourtant si je me souviens bien …, ils étaient des milliers pour venir … le sauver le jour de son exécution … alors que toi … Ils sont où tes hommes Sakazuki ? … Pourquoi ils te laissent … tout seul … à crever comme un chien … tu vois ce que ça vaut … ta haine … ta terreur …personne n’est là pour toi et tu veux que je te dise … personne ne te vengera … Ace on l’aimait … c’est bien pour ça aujourd’hui que tu en as pris plein la gueule … considère que c’est sa part … et quand tu le croiseras en enfer avec Roger … tu lui diras que ses grand-parents et son frère lui passe bien le bonjour.  
Garp essaya alors de pousser l’amiral à l’eau mais ses jambes ne répondaient plus et ses bras étaient trop loin.  
\- Tu vas crever aussi Garp !, rétorqua Akainu.  
Ses efforts étaient vains. Même ses menaces ne pouvaient plus prendre alors qu’elles faisaient fleurir au coin de sa bouche des bulles de sang grotesques.  
\- Peut-être mais moi au moins je ne serais pas tout seul comme un con.  
\- Laisse tomber papy, il ne sait même pas ce que c’est une famille, dit Sabo poussant négligemment du pied Akainu qui roula et tomba à l’eau où il coula comme une enclume malgré la faible profondeur.  
\- Oh je crois qu’on lui en a donné un bon exemple. Bwhaha … kof kof ….  
\- Tu devrais arrêter de rire ou tu vas te tuer pour de bon !  
Mais Garp n’avait vraiment pas envie d’arrêter de rire car contrairement à Sabo il avait compris ce qui, à la dernière seconde, avait arrêté Sakazuki … On ne guérit pas comme ça d’une blessure infligée par l’homme le plus fort du monde, hein le paternel !  
\- Bwhahahaïe !  
\- Papy !


End file.
